Sleep Talk
by LoudThinker
Summary: In which Lyon drags Gray to sneak inside Juvia's room and listen to her while talking in her sleep. (Gruvia)


**AN:** this is my first Fan fic XD I am sorry if there are some errors (English isn't my first language, you see) and please, leave your reviews. I will really appreciate it.

* * *

**Sleep Talk**

(Gruvia One-shot)

Gray is somewhat sprawled naked on his bed, snoring.

_Look at this idiot, _Lyon thinks to himself.

It's already two o'clock in the morning but the white-haired mage doesn't care. He somehow entered Gray's room through the window that was wide open. Time doesn't matter; business is business.

"Wake up," Lyon says loudly. Gray doesn't budge. The white haired mage leans close to Gray's ear and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

Gray sits up immediately, his eyes wide with shock and his left ear is still ringing. He blinks for a few moments. He eyes Lyon. "What the hell?"

"Good morning, too, Gray," the other ice mage answers cheerfully.

Gray stands up, not caring that he's only in his birthday suit. "Why are you here, you bastard?"

Lyon grins with an evil glint in his eyes. "I've come to make another bet," he announces.

Gray rubs his head with an annoyed look on his face. Who the hell would make a bet two o'clock in the morning?! "Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Now is the perfect time. All we have to do is to sneak inside Fairy Hills and go to Juvia's room. Then, we'll listen to her talk while she's sleeping," Lyon says.

Gray chuckles. Then his face turns sober again. "NO."

Lyon spreads his arms, exaggerating his movement. "This is not something to be laughed at. If you won't agree, I'll bug you here every two AM and propose same bet to you."

Gray thinks about this for a moment. Imagining himself being yelled "WAKE UP!" a few hours after midnight everyday doesn't seem fun. But if he'll say yes, he would make himself a fool. A sneaky fool, climbing up Fairy Hills to listen to a girl talk in her sleep.

"How'd you know she talks?" he asks.

"Because I asked her out—"

"Forcefully asked her out," Gray interrupts.

"—to lunch the other day and we talked about some things," he continues. "Well, if she's going to be talking about her dream life with me, she's mine. If she's going to mumble things about you, she's yours. But, of course, you winning this seem impossible."

Gray stifles a laugh. _The pointy eyed idiot is so confident about this._

Gray plans to laugh a good five minutes at Lyon just to piss him off, but instead, he blurts out, "Bring it on."

* * *

The raven haired mage is now wearing a black shirt and of course, pants. His hair is uncombed and a little rumpled giving him that just-out-of-bed-but-sexy look. When they arrive at Fairy Hills, he makes an ice ladder for the two of them and enters an open window on the second floor of the dormitory. They both land softly on their feet.

"Now what?" Gray hisses.

"I know where her room is, you perverted birthday suit king."

Lyon leads the way, with Gray behind him. They walk quietly in the hallway. Lyon is very confident about this thing but Gray can't stop worrying that maybe someone will wake up, get out of their room and discover that there are two ice idiots sneaking inside the dormitory. Worse, if it's Erza bursting out of her door and catch the two of them.

The hair behind Gray's neck begin to rise and his heart thumps hard and fast.

"Here it is," Lyon says. "She told me her room is the fifth one on the second floor, left hallway."

Gray somehow gets annoyed by the fact that Lyon knows _where _Juvia's room is. "Why'd she tell you that?"

Lyon grins wide and says confidently, "When I took her out-"

"Forcefully took her out."

"Shut up. When I took her out to lunch, I said that you were interested to know if where her room is EXACTLY located. She was happy to tell me where, of course."

"You lied to her," Gray says.

"A man in love, should do anything to achieve his goal," Lyon simply answers.

Gray rolls his eyes.

Lyon opens her door slowly and steps inside.

There she is, peacefully sleeping in her bed, hugging a doll that utterly looks like Gray. Her hair covers some parts of her face and she has a blanket wrapped around from her toes to waist.

Gray hesitantly steps inside as well. He swears his heart just skipped a beat.

"She must have made a mistake about the hair color of that doll," Lyon says.

"Keep quiet; she'll wake up," Gray whispers.

"Whatever."

"Juvia's sorry she hurt you on that fateful day," Juvia mumbles.

Gray and Lyon look at each other; the white haired mage with a told-you-so look and Gray with his delicately surprised expression.

"She's talking about me," Lyon says excitedly.

Gray sends him an annoyed look. "What?"

"She's probably talking about that time when she kicked me during 'Hidden'," he says. "Aw, don't worry, Juvia-chan."

_Idiot, _Gray thinks. His mind flies back to the day when they first met, on the top of Phantom Lord. It was raining and they were enemies. Juvia intended to hurt him; kill him, even. She's not talking about the Games!

"Juvia will never forget when we ate Caramade Franks," she mumbles again, and she sighs in her sleep.

Lyon has a confused look. "Caramade Franks? She must have forgotten that it was oysters, you know, when I treated her-"

"Forcefully treated her."

"-lunch. Who the hell would love to eat that Franks? It's cheap."

_Idiot, _Gray thinks again. She's talking about the time when Gray taught her how to eat that stuff.

"Okay, I guess we have enough evidence that she is clearly dreaming about me. I win, you lose. Let's go," Lyon says.

He turns his back to exit her room, happy with what he thinks is his success. Gray stands still for a little while, looking at her sleep. Lyon pauses and turns his head towards Gray. "Come on. Leave MY Juvia-chan," he says.

Gray nods and begins to walk away when he and Lyon hear Juvia say not too loud, but it's so clear, "Thank you for taking the rain away."

Gray smirks.

"What is she talking about?" Lyon asks, puzzled.

"Some stuff."

"I don't understand."

"You never will. Now, let's go home, you loser. I win."

* * *

**AN**: There you go. It's not much, really. But I hope you liked it.


End file.
